disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il Ritorno di Jafar
Il Ritorno di Jafar è il sequel direct-to-video del classico Disney Aladdin. Il film è uscito il 20 maggio 1994, e diede origine alla serie televisiva Aladdin, sempre basata sul classico Disney. Trama Iago e Jafar, dopo essere stati seppelliti nel deserto al termine del primo film, riescono finalmente a ritornare in superficie. Jafar ordina a Iago di liberarlo dalla lampada, ma Iago, stanco di essere maltrattato da lui, getta la lampada in un pozzo e ritorna ad Agrabah, sperando di convincere Aladdin di aver servito Jafar solo perché costretto da un incantesimo (anche se non è così). Incontra Aladdin e insiste sulla sua innocenza, ma Aladdin è troppo furbo per farsi imbrogliare e tenta di catturarlo. Mentre prova a afferrare Iago, Aladdin ha uno scontro con alcuni criminali derubati che vogliono ucciderlo (aveva rubato loro il bottino precedentemente nel film), ma Iago lo salva. Per questo, Iago guadagna il rispetto di Aladdin e fa ritorno con lui al palazzo. Al castello, Aladdin è raggiunto dal Genio, di ritorno dal suo viaggio intorno al mondo. Dopo aver presentato Iago al Sultano, il pappagallo è quasi ucciso dalle guardie, ma è difeso da Aladdin, che insiste che c'è del buono in Iago. Ed è in questo momento che Iago comincia a provare simpatia per Aladdin. Nel frattempo, Jafar è ritrovato da un ladruncolo di nome Abis Mal, anch'egli desideroso di vendetta contro Aladdin. Da quando Jafar è stato trasformato in un genio alla fine del primo film, è impossibilitato dalla mancanza di un "padrone". Jafar vuole uccidere Aladdin e liberarsi dalla lampada per dominare Agrabah, ma per farlo ha bisogno della collaborazione di Abis Mal, essendo vincolato dagli obblighi del suo status di genio. Nonostante Abis Mal sia il suo padrone, è Jafar a dominare la situazione e a dimostrare al furfante che, nonostante non possa ucciderlo, può rendergli la vita impossibile, in caso disobbedisca. Jafar si fa portare a palazzo da Abis Mal, dove ritrova e punisce Iago, obbligandolo a unirsi a lui. Costringe Iago a portare Aladdin e il Sultano in un posto dove lui e Abis Mal possano rapire il vecchio monarca. Dopo la partenza di Aladdin, Jafar fronteggia il Genio nei giardini del palazzo, e lo rinchiude in un globo magico dove non può usare i suoi poteri. Poi, lo stregone intrappola tutti i protagonisti in una cella. Nel frattempo, Aladdin e il Sultano sono portati da Iago in un posto misterioso, dove sono assaliti da cavalieri volanti incappucciati. Il Sultano è rapito e Abis Mal riesce a gettare Aladdin giù da una cascata. Tuttavia Jafar lo salva, perché è ancora utile al suo piano. Lo stregone si congratula con Iago, ma il pappagallo è perplesso e dispiaciuto dell'accaduto. Tornato a palazzo, Aladdin è accusato ingiustamente da Jasmine di aver ucciso inspiegabilmente il Sultano, e condannato a morte. L'esecuzione avverrà all'alba. Solo successivamente è svelato che in realtà era Jafar trasformato nella falsa Jasmine, e la vera principessa era ancora rinchiusa in cella. Poco prima che Aladdin venga decapitato, Iago viene assalito dai rimorsi e spezza il globo in cui è rinchiuso il Genio, permettendogli di salvare il giovane. Aladdin allora tenta di riappropriarsi della lampada di Jafar. Comincia così una battaglia, che vede Jafar emergere in forma di genio e trasformare i giardini del palazzo in una distesa di lava incandescente. Aladdin, aggrappato a un picco roccioso che sprofonda inesorabilmente nella lava, cerca in tutti i modi di raggiungere la lampada per distruggerla, ma senza successo; quando le cose sembrano mettersi al peggio, però, Iago riesce e gettare la lampada di Jafar nella lava, dove essa si fonde e con essa si dissolve anche l'infido stregone (visto che come il genio era legato alla lampada spariva per sempre; in caso contrario se fosse stato liberato non sarebbe successo). Più tardi a palazzo Iago, riprendendosi dalla fatica della lotta, è ora un vero amico di Aladdin. Aladdin dice al Sultano che lui non può essere un visir. Iago domanda ad Aladdin che cosa vuole di più e il giovane risponde "Il mondo." Desidera vedere il mondo, e non può rimanere chiuso a palazzo. Jasmine ha intenzione di unirsi a lui nel visitare il mondo. « E così il terzo desiderio va a farsi friggere! » (Abis Mal alla fine del film) Canzoni *Notti d'oriente (Arabian Nights): Come in Aladdin, è la canzone d'apertura del film cantata da Ermavilo, parte cantata del mercante. *Io penso solo a me (I'm looking out for me): Cantata Marco Bresciani in cui Iago, dopo essere scappato dalla lampada di Jafar, esprime la sua sospirata libertà. *Non c'è un amico al mondo come me (Nothing Like a Friend): Cantata da Gigi Proietti in cui il genio aveva fatto ritorno dal suo viaggio per il mondo. *Non so scordare l'amore (Forget about love): Cantata da Marco Bresciani, Manuela Cenciarelli e Massimiliano Alto in cui Iago fa tornare Jasmine da Aladdin; in seguito Iago viene accompagnato anche da Jasmine e dallo stesso Aladdin. *Tu sei di serie B (You are only second rate): Cantata da Massimo Corvo in cui Jafar mise in risalto i suoi poteri rispetto a quelli del genio. ar:عودة جعفر en:The Return of Jafar es:El Retorno de Jafar fi:Jafarin paluu fr:Le Retour de Jafar pl:Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara pt-br:O Retorno de Jafar Categoria:Film d'animazione Categoria:Film